Adam Winters/Transformation Gear
s and by him. ** |ビヨンドライバー|BiyonDoraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. ** '''Lord Ganba Driver is a gold-colored upgrade variant of the Ganba Driver. Ganba Rider Ticket.png|Ganba Rider Ticket KamenRide Ganba.png|KamenRide: Ganba FinalKamenRide_Ultimate_Ganba.png|FinalKamenRide: Ultimate Ganba Nopicture.jpg|FinalKamenRide: Lord Ganba Ganba Miridewatch.png|Ganba Miridewatch Ganba Miridewatch Open.png|Ganba Miridewatch (opened) Ganba Driver Picture.png|Ganba Driver BeyonDriver.png|BeyonDriver Lord Ganba Driver.png|Lord Ganba Driver - Kamen Riders= , also called the , is his only Gaia Memory, enabling his transformation as well as powering his Skull Magnum gun. * : This Memory is used by Adam to transform into Kamen Rider Skull and fight after the original Skull Memory was disabled. * '|ガイアメモリ強化アダプター|Gaia Memori Kyōka Adaputā}} is a special device that increases a Gaia Memory's power output tenfold. This version was created by Adam. * '|ロストドライバー|Rosuto Doraibā}} is the transformation device, which is shown used by him. It is a Second Generation Memory Driver and its design is the same as the Double Driver except it has only one Memory Slot to insert a Gaia Memory. Skull Memory.png|Skull Gaia Memory T2 Skull Memory.png|T2 Skull Gaia Memory Memory Adapter.png|Gaia Memory Enhancing Adapter Lost Driver.png|Lost Driver - Poseidon= * : The light blue shark medal used by him. * : The dark blue whale medal used by him. * : The dark red atlantic wolf-fish medal used by him. * '|ポセイドンドライバー|Poseidon Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. SharkMedal.png|Same Medal WhaleMedal.png|Kujira Medal WolffishMedal.png|Ookamiuo Medal Poseidon Driver.png|Posideon Driver - Astro= * : The Launcher Switch arms him with the '|ランチャーモジュール|Ranchā Mojūru}} on his right leg, allowing him to attack enemies from a far distance, though he is yet to use this powers as this Astroswitch is only used during his transformations. * : The Drill Switch arms him with the '|ドリルモジュール|Doriru Mojūru}} on his left leg, allowing him to drill through the ground, as well as inflict damage upon enemies with the '|ライダードリルキック|Raidā Doriru Kikku}} attack. This Astroswitch is also used during his transformations. * : The Chainsaw Switch arms him with the '|チェーンソーモジュール|Chēnsō Mojūru}} on his right leg, allowing him to use the saw on his foot that has a powerful engine that can rotate the blade up to 15,000 rounds per minute, cutting into even the toughest of Zodiarts armor. * : The Spike Switch arms Fourze with the leg brace-like '|スパイクモジュール|Supaiku Mojūru}} on his left leg, giving him an advantage in close-range kicks. The Spike Module consists of Rough Spikers, again made out of Astorium, only they extend a good two feet seconds before impact for maximum damage/penetration. * : The Gatling Switch arms him with the '|ガトリングモジュール|Gatoringu Mojūru}} on his left leg, allowing him to shoot 10 rounds per second. The bullets have enough power to pierce into concrete. * : The Stealth Switch arms Fourze with the F-117 Nighthawk-looking '|ステルスモジュール|Suterusu Mojūru}} on his right leg, allowing him to become invisible for 5 seconds by absorbing reflected light off of the Astro System. * : The Freeze Switch arms him with the '|フリーズモジュール|Furīzu Mojūru}} on his right leg, which allows him to emit super cold vapors to freeze liquids in a mere instant. It is generally used to operate the Softonya Foodroid. * : The Aero Switch arms him with the turbine-like '|エアロモジュール|Earo Mojūru}} on his left leg, allowing him to suck in large quantities of air so it can then be pressurized and expelled to either lift him off of the ground, or direct the pressurized air at a target to disorient it from the intense winds. * : This Switch has the ability to upgrade him into Astro Star. * Astro Driver is a transformation device used by him. Launcher Switch.png|Launcher Switch Drill Switch.png|Drill Switch Chainsaw Switch.png|Chainsaw Switch Spike Switch.png|Spike Switch Gatling Switch.png|Gatling Switch Stealth Switch.png|Stealth Switch Freeze Switch.png|Freeze Switch Aero Switch.png|Aero Switch Astro Star Switch.png|Astro Star Switch Astro Driver.png|Astro Driver - Dark Wizard= * Darkness Wizard Ring: Allows him to transform into Dark Wizard. * '|ウィザードライバー|Wizādoraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. Darkness.png|Darkness Wizard Ring WizarDriver (Left Hand).png|WizarDriver - Dark Gaim= * : Allows him to transform into Blood Orange Arms, equipped with the Dark Daidaimaru. Like the original Orange Lockseed, its number is LS-07 and it is Class A. * : Allows him to transform into Suika Arms, a colossal mecha-like form that is capable of assuming 3 different modes (Yoroi, Odama, and Gyro) and equipped with the Suika Sojinto while in Yoroi Mode. Its code is LS-10 and it is Class A. * Lime Energy Lockseed: Allows him to transform into Lime Energy Arms. Its code is ELS-07 and it is Class S. * : Allows him to transform into Silver Arms, equipped with the Souginjou. Its code is LS-SILVER. Its voice is pitched-up to sound higher. * '|戦極 (センゴク)ドライバー|Sengoku Doraibā|lit. "War Culminating Driver"}} is a transformation device used by him. * '|ゲネシスドライバー|Geneshisu Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. KRGa-Bloodorange_Lockseed.png|Blood Orange Lockseed (locked & closed) KRGa-Bloodorange_Lockseed_Opened.png|Blood Orange Lockseed (locked & opened) Watermelon.png|Suika Lockseed (locked & closed) WLSOpen.png|Suika Lockseed (unlocked & opened) LimeEnergyLockseed.png|Lime Energy Lockseed (locked & closed) LimeEnergyLockseedOpened.png|Lime Energy Lockseed (unlocked & opened) LS-SILVER APPLE.png|Silver Ringo Lockseed (locked & closed) Souginjou on LS.png|Silver Ringo Lockseed (locked & opened) BujinGaimDriver.png|Sengoku Driver GenesisDriver.png|Genesis Driver - (Mashin) Shifter= * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns him into his Tune Shifter Cobra form, equipping him with the whip-like Tail Whipper. Looks identical to the Neo Cobra Viral Core. * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns him into his Tune Shifter Spider form, equipping him with the pincer-like Fang Spidey. Looks identical to the Neo Spider Viral Core. * : An enhanced Viral Core that summons the E-Circular and turns him into his Tune Shifter Bat form, equipping him with the crossbow-like Wing Sniper. Looks identical to the Neo Bat Viral Core. * Signal Shifter: Allows him to transform into Shifter. * '|ブレードガンナー|Burēdo Gannā}} is a transformation device used by him, but also doubles as his main weapon in battle. This version was created by Adam. * '|マッハドライバー炎|Mahha Doraibā Honō|lit. "Mach Driver Flame"}}, or simply the is a transformation device used by him. Toy Spider Viral Core.png|Spider Viral Core Toy Cobra Viral Core.png|Cobra Viral Core Toy Bat Viral Core.png|Bat Viral Core Signal Turbo.png|Shifter Signal Bike BladeGunner.png|Blade Gunner MachDriverHonoh.png|Mach Driver Honoh - Zero Ghost= * Zero Ghost Eyecon is the personal Eyecon of Kamen Rider Zero Ghost. This Eyecon shows the letters ZG for its Startup Time setting, Zero Ghost's face on its Transformation Time setting, and a purple boot with energy surrounding it on its Move Invocation Time setting. * is one of Kamen Rider Zero Ghost's Eyecons themed after Galileo Galilei, the 16th century Italian astronomer, physicist, engineer, philosopher, and mathematician best known for being the first to observe the Rings of Saturn and the four largest moons of Jupiter thanks to him making some improvements to a telescope, which would be later be collectively named the Galilean moons in his honour. This Eyecon shows the initials GG on its Startup Time setting, a telescope and a crescent moon on its Transformation Time setting, and a moon trailing stardust on its Move Invocation Time setting. * shows the initials WS on its Startup Time setting, two silhouettes in side profile meant to invoke Romeo and Juliet on its Transformation Time setting, and another tilted shot of Romeo and Juliet on its Move Invocation Time setting. * shows the letter C for its Startup Time setting, a compass on its Transformation Time setting, and a shot of a carrack on its Move Invocation Time setting. * shows the letters FN for its Startup Time setting, a stethoscope on its Transformation Time setting, and a picture of a medical kit on its Move Invocation Time setting. * shows the letters NB for its Startup Time setting, a pair of horses and a pair of swords on its Transformation Time setting, and a saber with a gun on its Move Invocation Time setting. * is Kamen Rider Zero Ghost's upgraded Ghost Eyecon. It has only a Transformation Time setting which show Zero Ghost's face with fiery details. * is Kamen Rider Zero Ghost's upgraded Ghost Eyecon. * '|変身ベルトゴーストドライバー|Henshin Beruto Gōsuto Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. Zero Ghost Eyecon.png|Zero Ghost Eyecon Galileo Eyecon.png|Galileo Ghost Eyecon Shakespeare Eyecon.png|Shakespeare Ghost Eyecon Columbus Eyecon.png|Columbus Ghost Eyecon Nightingale G Eyecon.png|Nightingale Ghost Eyecon Napoleon Eyecon.png|Napoleon Ghost Eyecon Touconboosteyecon.png|Toucon Boost Ghost Eyecon ZeroGhostCompassion.png|Compassion Ghost Eyecon KRGh-Ghost_Driver.png|Ghost Driver - Genesis= * Gashat'|マイティノベルXガシャット|}} is used to activate the Novel Gamer. * '|変身ベルトゲーマドライバー|Henshin Beruto Gēma Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. Mighty Novel X Gashat.png|Mighty Novel X Gashat Gamer Driver.jpg|Gamer Driver - Scorpio= * : Used by him to access Scorpion Form. * Scorpion Evolbottle: Used by him to Evol Match with Gold and access GoldScorpion Form. * Gold Evolbottle: Used by him to Evol Match with Scorpion and access GoldScorpion Form. * King Scorpion Fulllbottle: Used by him to access King Scorpion Form. * Crimson Smoke Pistol Wintersteam Gun is a transformation device used by him, but also doubles as his main weapon in battle. * '|変身ベルトエボルドライバー|Henshin Beruto Eboru Doraibā}} is a transformation device used by him. ScorpionFullbottle.png|Scorpion Fullbottle Scorpion Evolbottle.png|Scorpion Evolbottle Gold Evolbottle.png|Gold Evolbottle King Scorpion Fullbottle.png|King Scorpion Fullbottle KingScorpionFullbottleAdapter.png|King Scorpion Fullbottle (adapter) Wintersteam Gun.png|Wintersteam Gun Evol-Driver.png|Evol-Driver - Zi-O= * : The personal Ridewatch of Kamen Rider Zi-O used by him. It is dated A.D. 2008. * : Based on Kamen Rider Drive Type Speed, this Ridewatch provides access to the DriveArmor used by him. It is dated A.D. 2014. * : Based on Kamen Rider Ghost Ore Damashii, this Ridewatch provides access to the GhostArmor used by him. It is dated A.D. 2015. * Ganba Ridewatch: Based on Kamen Rider Ganba, this Ridewatch provides access to the GanbaArmor. It is dated A.D. 2007. * '|変身ベルトジクウドライバー|Henshin Beruto Jikū Doraibā|lit. Space-Time Driver}} is a transformation device used by him. KRZiO-Zi-O Ridewatch.png|Zi-O Ridewatch Zi-O Ridewatch 2008 (Inactive).png|Zi-O Ridewatch (inactive) KRZiO-Drive_Ridewatch.png|Drive Ridewatch Drive Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Drive Ridewatch (inactive) KRZiO-Ghost_Ridewatch.png|Ghost Ridewatch Ghost Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Ghost Ridewatch (inactive) KRZiO-Ganba Ridewatch.png|Ganba Ridewatch Ziku-Driver.png|Ziku-Driver }} - Reiwa= are SD card-Key Hybrid like devices used by him that contain the power of animals. * Assault Grip is a Progrise Key-Enhancing Adapter. * Zero-X Driver is a transformation device used by him. Hopper-X Progrise Key.png|Hopper-X Progrise Key Hopper-X Progrise Key (open).png|Hopper-X Progrise Key (opened) KR01-Biting_Shark_Progrise_Key.png|Biting Shark Progrise Key KR01-Biting_Shark_Progrise_Key_(Open).png|Biting Shark Progrise Key (opened) KRZ1-Shooting Wolf Progrise Key.png|Shooting Wolf Progrise Key KRZ1-Shooting Wolf Progrise Key (Open).png|Shooting Wolf Progrise Key (opened) Mighty Hopper-X Progrise Key.png|Mighty Hopper-X Progrise Key Mighty Hopper-X Progrise Key (opened).png|Mighty Hopper-X Progrise Key (opened) Assault Grip.png|Assault Grip Zero-X Driver.png|Zero-X Driver }} }} - Arc= * is the transformation device and his partner. Arc Kivat.png|Arc Kivat }}